The Young God Chronicles: Chapter 11
As Hestia and Hades returned to their seats Zeus and Hera rose. Zeus carried a spear while Hera grabbed two swords. The godlings stood apart from one another and assumed their fighting stances. The two sized each other up and waited for Oceanus to let them begin. "Ready?" Oceanus called. Hera and Zeus both nodded their heads and braced for the fight. "Commence!" Oceanus shouted. Hera and Zeus lunged at each other but before their weapons could collide a violent earthquake knocked them off their feet. The room continued to shake for a moment before the face of Gaea appeared in the wall. "Mother." Oceanus said bowing to the Earth Goddess. The godlings followed his example and knelt before their Grandmother. Gaea nodded to the seven figures before her. They rose and she spoke. "Oceanus you have done well training my grandchildren for war. But now it is time for them to go on the attack. Their base is ready and they must begin immediately if they have any hope of defeating their father." Gaea explained. Zeus spoke first. "What is the location of our new base?" Gaea smiled to herself. "I have constructed your base and future home on the tall, snow-capped peak of Mount Olympus far to the north, a strategic spot for you and your future generations." "When do we leave?" Demeter asked. She was ready to leave and get back onto dry land. "At first light, just before Helios rides over the horizon and Selene disappears beyond it." Gaea explained. "I shall meet you there." And with that the goddess's face dissolved into rock. Oceanus sighed. "Well I suppose that's enough training for one day. You are dismissed." The six siblings exited the arena and walked to their bed chambers. Zeus's mind began to wander until Hera nudged his shoulder. "You were lucky brother if Gaea had not interfered I'm afraid you would have lost that fight." Zeus simply laughed causing Hera to sneer at him. The siblings arrived in the common area connecting their chambers. While the girls made their way to their rooms the brothers stayed behind and sat in a small council. "Do you believe we are ready?" Hades asked his brothers. "Even with a new base, our new found gifts and all the training we've received I'm not certain we can win." "I know the odds are not in our favor," Zeus replied to his brother. "But Gaea is on our side and Oceanus has been helping train us so there are those who believe we can win." Poseidon nodded, "I feel it will be a long fight but we will be victorious." "We'd better get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow and we must be up before the dawn." Zeus told his brothers. They rose and returned to their chambers. *** The next morning none of the young gods had slept well. Some had been to worried to sleep the others were too excited. Oceanus and Tethys met their nieces and nephews at the entrance to their palace. The godlings were dressed in full battle armor in case they were attacked. Oceanus explained to Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades how to locate their new base while Tethys looked over the girl's armor. Zeus and Oceanus gripped forearms in a traditional Greek hand shake. "Will you be joining us in the war?" Zeus asked his uncle. Oceanus made a low rumbling in his throat. "Unfortunately I am in a very precarious spot. I loath my siblings but it would be suicide for me to commit open rebellion against them. My kingdom would be destroyed and I would be cast into Tartarus if I joined you and lost. I have done all I can to help, the rest is up to you." "Goodbye uncle," Zeus said releasing his arm. "When we win this war we shall invite you to the biggest celebration this world has ever seen!" Oceanus laughed. "Goodbye and good luck." The godlings exited through the doors of Oceanus' kingdom and swam through the dark blue water. After an hour of swimming Poseidon suddenly stopped. "What's wrong brother?" Hera asked. Poseidon scanned the area, "We're being followed." He whispered. The siblings quickly stood back-to-back and pulled out their weapons. A small figure emerged from behind a rock. Just as Poseidon was about to throw his spear the figure held up it's hands and shouted "Wait?" As it approached the familiar figure of Metis came into view. "What are you doing here?" Zeus asked. "My father may be neutral in this war but I am joining your side!" Metis said firmly. A smile played across Zeus's face. "Come then we must reach our mountain before daylight." Hestia said. And they resumed swimming towards land. Within the hour they reached dry land. They climbed onto the bank and found it hard to walk especially Poseidon who flopped around on land like a fish.. Being underwater for so long the godlings were not used to dry land. Soon they were able to stand and began the long trek inland. Several hours later they reached the base of Mount Olympus. Looking up the godlings could see something shining on the summit. The sun was begining to peak over the horizon. "We must hurry!" Demeter shouted, "Before we are spotted by Helios!" The siblings and Metis raced for the top of the mountain. Each was swift but Zeus was the fastest, commanding the winds to propel him forward. He stopped when he reached the top utterly aw-struck. The others soon caught up with Zeus and what little breath they had left was all but lost. Spectacular white marble buildings spread out before them each larger and more beautiful thean the last. Finally in the center of the city stood a massive palace. The colloms stood taller than oak trees and the stone was so white it hurt to look at. The young gods slowly made their way to the large palace gawking at their new home. When they reached the palace a figure stood in front of the doors. It was their grandmother Gaea. "Welcome Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia to your new home." Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Young God Chronicles